


Payback's a Bitch

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-12-31
Updated: 1999-12-31
Packaged: 2018-11-20 19:03:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11341446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: You know, Skinner just has to pay for that Scully kiss.





	Payback's a Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Payback's a Bitch by The Riticulan Amanuensis

Title: Payback's a Bitch, XF M/Sk NC-17  
Author: The Riticulan Amanuensis, [   
Spoiler: Triangle ](mailto:)

All things X Files belong to 1013 Productions and Fox Broadcasting. They are not mine. I simply take them from their shelves and play with them for a while. When I am done, I kiss each on the cheek and put them back on their shelf to await Mr Carter's coming home again. 

Summary: You know, Skinner just has to pay for that Scully kiss. 

Notes: I would like to thank my beta reader, Griffin Grimes, for the excellent job he did on this one. 

Please archive anywhere you wish. Just send me a note so I know where by babies finally come to rest.  


* * *

Payback's a Bitch  
By The Riticulan Amanuensis  
  


Here I am, ready to raise my hand to knock on Mulder's door, again. My mind is racing. When I got back to the office today, after lunch, there was that mysterious note sitting on my desk. Of course, I recognized the writing but no one seemed to know how it got there. It simply said "My place 10 p.m., wear your suit and tie!" And the signature was right, that was our code - the city at least - "Pissed in Flushing." 

Is this my heart beating that fast? My berating ratchets itself up a notch or two. Mulder answers the door in nothing but a smile and a revealing leather thong, really revealing - no doubt about *his* religion, I'll tell you that. 

Christ! I must look foolish with my jaw bouncing on the floor like that. My glasses are sliding down my nose again and I don't even have the will to push them up. Lord, my face feels red. 

Mulder looks at me disdainfully. He quickly grabs my tie and roughly yanks me into the apartment, slamming the door behind me. He pushes me roughly up against the door, still holding me by my tie. 

He's eye to eye with me now - well, eye to glasses really, and he does look pissed. 

"Skinner," he says, and I know I am in trouble now. "Skinner, you kissed Scully! She told me." His voice drips with accusation. "Jesus, Walter, The Ice Maiden, The Snow Queen...You kissed Scully!" Each word is pronounced separately, each syllable seeming to accuse me of something new and more revolting, each word being said louder than the one preceding it. "She was my partner, for what, five...six years; I got a couple of pecks on the cheek, tops. She even socked me for it once." I can see his mind wandering a bit. "Never mind that," he says. Was my tie being tightened around my throat, or is it just my imagination? 

"On your knees!" 

Well, with Mulder's hand around my tie like that I am certainly disinclined to refuse that order. Then I look at the table and see them - a neat little pile of clothespins - and my voice catches in my throat. 

Mulder slowly and seductively puts his thumb in his mouth and he looks to me, for all the world, like a petulant little boy who hasn't gotten his own way. God, he is cute when he does that - it drives me nuts. He removes the spit-soaked thumb and slowly traces it over and between my lips and I moan. 

"Walter." 

I breathe a little easier at this. 

"I have only one rule, Walter." He stops and appraises me to see if I am listening, and I am. 

"You know what that is, Walter?" 

No, Fox, I ..." He cuts me off before I can finish. 

"Lips that touch Scully's, will never touch mine!" His eyes are smiling brightly. 

"Take off the jacket," he says. 

I comply quickly. He starts with my tie, seductively...slowly moving his hands up to the knot in tandem. He moves like a cat - graceful and menacing at the same time. Before I know it, my tie is open and hanging loosely around my neck. He moves his attention to the buttons, one at a time, slowly opening each. 

He hoists my shirt roughly out of my pants and suddenly my flesh is exposed to the coolish air of his entry hall. Be bends down, deliberately places a hand over each of my nipples. The sensation of his warm hands over my chest wakes up my *cock*, no doubt about it. 

He bends his head in a little further and removes one hand and replaces it with his sweet tongue - wet and hot. Licking, slowly, the rough, sensuous texture of it is driving me crazy. 

He chuckles softly. "I think that one's done, don't you?" 

I smile weakly. 

He removes his other hand, doing the same thing to my other nipple, and it doesn't take that one too long to react, either. 

"Walter, you know you are going to have to pay for this, don't you?" His eyes direct my attention to the table containing the pins. 

"Yes." 

"Good." He picks up the first pin and opens and closes it, in a threatening manner, right in front of my eyes. I gulp, hard. 

The first sting of pain sends a jolt to my cock, which is more than ready to respond. I groan and close my eyes with pleasure. When the pain shifts to my other nipple, the pleasure only intensifies. 

I am achingly hard now as Mulder is rubbing his hands all over my upper body, not forgetting to rub a long finger all along the pins themselves. 

His eyes, lust crazed and dreamy, bore directly into mine. 

"See my cock, Walter. It's hard and dripping. Think you can do anything about that, Walter?" 

When he smiles his face itself is a beatitude and makes me feel so inadequate. The head of his cock is sticking out of the top of the thong - ready, willing, and waiting; his body taut with sexual tension. 

Tentatively I reach out to caress the leather; it feels so good. I rub my hand slowly along the length of his arousal. He closes his eyes and draws in his breath loudly. 

I snake my hand under the leather, searching for and finding his hairy sac. I roll each ball back and forth in my hand. Funny how much I enjoy the way this renders Fox speechless, for once. I use my other hand to move the leather out of the way to reveal the object of my desire. 

I look into his eyes but they reveal nothing besides the man's level of arousal. I use my tongue to encircle the head and Fox clenches his teeth. The man responds so well to me, which only makes me randier. 

I brace myself and take him, in one quick motion, right to the root. His body trembles and shakes and I have to support him with my arms to keep him standing. 

He puts his two hands on my head, and rubs my bald pate; I know he secretly loves this and for once I am glad that I am bald or I'd have no hair left in the morning. 

It's a hot day and suddenly I have found a Popsicle. I move my mouth over his cock, slowly and deliberately, sucking and licking, driving him crazy. I stop at the head and suck hard, using my tongue to play with the slit and that little fold of skin that joins the glans to the shaft. Slowly I take him in all the way again, greedily sucking it as I come back. 

"Oh, God, Walter," he is barely able to speak. "Faster, Walter. Please!" 

I look into his beautiful eyes, so expressive now. Slowly I drop his cock from my mouth. 

"Mulder, you know Daddy likes it slow," I say, emotionlessly, drawing out the words slowly. 

His face loses all expression, but a slow, creeping smile tells me that he does. He should have known there was no way I would let him top me from the bottom. But I give him full marks for trying. 

As I slowly return to his sweet torture, my mind wanders and I wonder when I can get Scully into that elevator alone again, and what punishment I could expect for a hug.  
  


finis 

Feedback greedily craved at 

More stories available at <http://members.tripod.com/~mace_/riticulan/>   
  
  



End file.
